Seven, Eight, Ninja
'''Seven, Eight, Ninja '''is the fifth episode of Pizza Party. Plot S'jate, Unidef, and Eleganni were watching TV in the college lobby. A commercial popped up featuring a guy wearing a mysterious blue suit that covered him from head to toe. (Guy on Commercial): Have you ever wanted to be an emperor of a country? Like Japan? Well, now you can be the emperor of a country! Like Japan! So call right now and then you'll become the emperor of a country! Like Japan! Especially if your name is Eleganni C'killish! The number is 555-6555! (S'jate): Looks like the commercial's pointing towards you, Eleganni. (Eleganni): I wanna be the emperor of China. It's a very intelligent country. Eleganni pulled out her cell phone and called the number. (Eleganni): Hello, I'd like to be the emperor of Chi- (Guy from Commercial): Japan? Of course you can be the emperor of Japan! You're now the emperor of Japan! Pack your bags and step outside right now, so you can claim the spot as the emperor of Japan! (Eleganni): You know, technically, I'd be an empress. (Guy from Commercial): Well, then you're now the empress of Japan! What are you waiting for, empress of Japan? Go pack up so you can become the- (Eleganni, angrily): EMPRESS OF JAPAN, I KNOW! (Guy from Commercial): .....empress of Japan! Eleganni turned off the phone, and went to her room to start packing up. A paper came out of her fax machine, saying EMPRESS OF JAPAN. Eleganni ripped up the paper, and started walking to the door. On the TV, the guy was talking. (Guy from Commercial): Empress of Japan! Eleganni threw the remote at the TV and broke it, then stepped outside. Two ninjas were carrying a bamboo rickshaw, and one of them grabbed Eleganni and put her on. They left. (S'jate): Well, Unidef, now we're friends with the empress of Japan. Eleganni threw an anvil at him. (S'jate): Hehehe. Empress of Japan! Eleganni threw another anvil, but S'jate ducked. The anvil stopped when it was over S'jate, and fell on him. (S'jate): So, Unidef, what do you wanna do now? (Unidef): Higy. (S'jate): Good idea! Let's go bother Eleganni at her job as the empress of Japan. Eleganni threw an anvil. S'jate picked up Unidef and used him as a shield, but the anvil stopped, went over S'jate, and fell on him. Later..... S'jate and Unidef walked into Eleganni's kingdom. (S'jate): This is a nice place, Eleganni. It really fits for the...... S'jate flew away, and flew back with a treasure chest. He locked himself in the chest. (S'jate): .....empress of Japan! The treasure chest opened, and an anvil fell on S'jate. (Eleganni): You guys better not annoy me. If you do, I can get ninjas to take you away. (S'jate, coming out of the chest): Ninjas? Cool! (Eleganni): Yep, I'll show them to you. She clapped twice. Two ninjas teleported into the room using smoke clouds. (Eleganni): Ninjas, take them away. (S'jate): But we haven't annoyed you yet! (Eleganni): No, but you really stink. (S'jate): Sorry. We forgot to shower this morning. (Eleganni): The other kind of stink! (S'jate): Oh, you mean to have a thumb war tea party with an octopus while yelling for giant bat-winged waffles that are firefighters to travel back in time to 1681 and go on dates with gray rollerskating cups that have control over the future of the number 6 and the number of people that have had staring contests with plaid goats with freezing breath? (Eleganni): N-- You know what, sure. The ninjas teleported away with S'jate and Unidef. They ended up outside the kingdom. The ninjas teleported away. (S'jate): We must get in that castle! S'jate and Unidef ran into the kingdom, but the ninjas teleported them out. S'jate flew them on top of the kingdom, and they went through a door in the floor. The ninjas teleported them out again. S'jate was holding two ninja costumes. (S'jate): I found these ninja costumes before the ninjas caught us! We can disguise ourselves as clowns and sneak in! (Unidef): Grthu wequ? (S'jate): Yeah, clowns! My cousin U'jate can get us free clown costumes. Unidef held up the ninja costumes. (S'jate): Disguising ourselves as ninjas? Why didn't I think of that? Later..... Eleganni was reading a book on her throne when the guy from the commercial walked up to her. He was wearing no mask, revealing him to have black skin. (Eleganni): What did you say your name was again? (Guy): Auguan. In case you were wondering, I'm a Nindzhan. Empress, I have something for you. Jump into my hand. Eleganni jumped into Auguan's hand, and they teleported into a dark room with a bunch of spare parts scattered on the floor. (Eleganni): What's all this? (Auguan, putting Eleganni down): I'll show you. Grab that pipe over there. Eleganni walked to a pipe and grabbed it. It trapped her hand, then floated her to the wall, which strapped her in. All the spare parts floated up to her. (Eleganni): What's going on? (Auguan): You're not the empress of Japan! An anvil fell on Auguan. Auguan pushed it away. (Auguan): We just tricked you into thinking you were so we could have you make machines for us! We've traveled the planet, turning invisible, and spying on different aliens to see which one could make the best machines. Galvans are quite possibly the smartest alien species there is. So we kidnapped you. The first machine you're going to build us is a giant battle bot that we can use to take over the world! (Eleganni): I'm not doing this. (Auguan): Think again. Eleganni's hands started connecting parts. (Eleganni): What's happening? (Auguan): That machine you're in takes your intelligence and uses it to build machines! (Eleganni): Heeelp! Heeelp! On the upper floor, S'jate and Unidef, dressed in the ninja costumes, heard Eleganni yelling. (S'jate): That sounds like Eleganni! S'jate lasered a hole through the floor, then him and Unidef went through it. (Auguan): Hello, ninjas. (S'jate): Hi. (Auguan): Wait a second! You're not supposed to talk! Auguan took off their masks, revealing S'jate and Unidef. (Auguan): Ninjas! All the ninjas teleported in. (S'jate): Oh ninja. S'jate and Unidef ran to Eleganni, but the ninjas piled on top of them and started attacking them. Unidef escaped, but the ninjas pulled him back in. (S'jate): Empress of Japan! An anvil pushed all the ninjas off S'jate and Unidef, then fell on S'jate. Unidef ran to Eleganni, but Auguan teleported in front of him. S'jate slid in between Auguan's legs. (S'jate): Empress of Japan! An anvil crushed Auguan and S'jate. Unidef jumped over them and jumped on floating pieces to get to Eleganni. A giant robot arm that Eleganni had already built swatted him off. S'jate tried to shoot a laser at the arm, but Auguan kicked him away. The arm crushed Unidef. (Eleganni): I can't control the arm! S'jate escaped from Auguan and pulled Unidef from the arm. The arm grabbed S'jate. (S'jate): Empress of Japan! An anvil tried to fall on S'jate, but another arm swatted it out of the way. The anvil flew back. The first arm let go of S'jate, and both arms fought the anvil. S'jate freed Eleganni from the machine. (Eleganni): Thanks. Now, let's get out of here. (Auguan): You'll never escape, empress of Japan! An anvil fell on him. Unidef jumped on S'jate's back, and they flew away. (Eleganni): Next time I'm ever invited to become empress of a country, I'm going to pay more attention to the deal. Hey, whatever happened to that anvil? The anvil fell on S'jate, and they all crashed to the ground. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Pizza Party Episodes Category:Pizza Party Category:Ultimatehero